tibiaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
About noobs
Warning: The following text may be utter nonsense, read at own risk. The barbaric race of noobs. Many have asked the question “what is a noob”. I will try to explain in this book what a noob really is. What is a noob? ' ' A noob is an individual who has limited skills in fighting and talking. They have the ability of being extremely annoying and have very little knowledge of the world’s rules. The theories of where the noob comes from are many. Some say that the noob originated from someone who got braindamaged on the portal trip between Rookgaard and Mainland. Others say that the noob is a distant relative of trolls and Cyclopes due to their ways of talking. The third theory, which I am going to talk more about, is the possibility of an undiscovered island west of Rookgaard outside the common map where the race of noobs came from. Isle of noobs By studying the race’ language and the community that exists on mainland, it seems as if the isle of noobs is shared between several clans. It seems that the most dominant clans on that isle is brs, swes and pls. That explains the common phrase a rookie noob or mainland noob utters: “br? Swe? Pl?” which means something in the way of “Which of these clans are you from?” Of course, there may be more clans, but it seems these are the most dominant between the noobs we know of. How the noobs ever got to Rookgaard is a mystery, however, they could have reached it through by boat, although no boats have been found outside of Rookgaard. It may also seem as the noobs uses a catapult to throw themselves across the sea between Noobisles and Rookgaard. Another explanation is the way of teleporting. By thinking of this theory, we also include that noobs may have an understanding of magic as well. Rumours tell of dark mages at this isle who are capable of teleporting others, but not themselves. The dark magics and Hax ' ' Among the noob isle, there are several dark mages. These mages may have the abilities to shoot a man without even seeing him, being able to fight without being conscious and the terrible spell of possessing a mans body. In the noobs own language these mages are called “Haxxors”. By studying old manuscripts from Rookgaards early days, I found the fact that the name comes from “Hax” which is a hammer one side and an axe on the other side. The first dark mage used this “Hax” and therefore his followers are called “Haxxors”. It was in the early Rookgaard days, that the first one attempted to invade Rookgaard , however, he was stopped by a man in a blue cape, who killed the mage and threw the “hax” in the ocean. Way of communication ' ' Most people think of the words coming out of the noobs mouth is utter nonsense. Although it may seem like it, I believe they have a way of communicating with eachother. Their way of speaking, which I like to call the “Zxor” language, this is a speech language that often ends the words in the letter z or xor. Their written language is an utter mess composed by letters and numbers. By the noobs it is called “1337”. Although it seems hard to read at first, it is easier if you see the numbers as letters. This would require a tiny bit of information. Types of noobs and their habits. ' ' There are a lot of different noobs in this big world. Although some are dangerous there are some that are just funny. This is a list over the different types of noobs. Pk=Peekay (translated from noobish, may mean Killer or murderer) This is one of the more dangerous types of noobs. They live for the fight and will fight anyone if they believe they can win. They can often be seen as a strong man carrying a warhammer. Be careful as looks can be deceiving. The fast hand noob. This is one of the few noobs who live in the depot. They are fast when it comes to grabbing stuff, and are very fond of gambling. They are not very dangerous, unless it comes to your money vanishing. They are usually seen standing by a depot box yelling “fast hands plx”. The Nublet. This is a type of noob that are usually seen at it in a funny way. They make mistakes that are laughable and are not any danger to adventurers. They are not very strong and may be beaten by most monsters. The nooblar. By looking on the name, one may not know what this means. But looking through old scripts has made me to believing this is a “lord of noobs” or in “nooblord”. Not much are known about these, but they are believed to live on the “isle of noobs” governing the tribes that live there. Habits: ' ' Noobs vary in sizes and intelligence, but most of them have some traits that are easy to recognize. First of all, noobs are attracted to shiny stuff. If you throw gold coins or maybe weapons on the floor in the depot, the noobs will automatically gather around you asking for more. Another thing, they are very fast talkers. The fastest of them are able to fill your head with nonsense and may even cloud your vision because of the sounds. The third, they are very often walking together in groups looking for someone to kill. Their strength is their numbers. A strange mating ritual is that some noobs run around someone they like, saying “fri itens plx” over and over again. The last thing I will say of this: Although noobs are not powerful, underestimating them may be a bad thing. Signed Julien Brightside.